The Invasion (Animorphs 10)
'The Invasion '''is the first episode in Animorphs 10. It is narrated by Jake. Plot Hi. I'm Jake Berenson. I'm at the mall's arcade right now with my friend Marco. We're ready to leave. Marco: Remember to bring more quarters next time. Me: I know... We walked outside. My friend Tobias was standing there. Tobias: Hi Jake. Me: Marco, this is Tobias. Tobias, this is Marco. Tobias: Hi Marco. Marco: 'Sup. My cousin Rachel and her friend Cassie walked out of the mall. Jake: Hi girls. Rachel: Who's the new kid? Jake: That's Tobias. Rachel: Hi Tobias. I could have swore I saw Tobias blush. Jake: We're walking home. Rachel: We're going through the construction site. Jake: Alone? Rachel: Yes. What? Were you going to protect us, you big strong ''man? Cassie: Rachel, I don't know if you're scared, but I am. Maybe they could walk home with us. So we walked through the construction site together. After about a half hour, Tobias broke the silence. Tobias: Is this just me, or do I see a spaceship above me? Rachel, Cassie, Marco and I looked up. Rachel: Whoa! Marco: Houston, we have a problem. Jake: What problem? Marco: The ship most likely belongs to an alien. Rachel: Duh. Tobias: It looks so cool... The spaceship landed a few feet before us. A blue deer-like thing walked out. Cassie: Kinda small for a spaceship, don't you think? Alien: Tobias: Visser? Jake: What's that? Alien: Cassie: A game controller? Alien: Tobias: Yeerk... The word sounds familiar... Alien: Tobias: How do you know my name? Alien: Marco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tobias: My father is Alan Fangor... Alien: Rachel: Creepy... Alien: Marco: In other words, they're alien slugs. Alien: The alien handed me a DVD-like object. He then held out a green and black box. Alien: Tobias and I touched the box. A watch appeared on my wrist. Alien: I pressed the watch. I felt different. Warmer. Very warmer. Cassie: Jake? You're on fire... Marco: It's like out of a video game! Tobias suddenly merged with a truck. Tobias: WHOA! Alien: Rachel and Marco touched the box. Rachel looked now had a witch hat. Rachel: Uh.... Alien: Marco became air... ALien: Cassie touched the box. An aura appeared around her. Cassie: What the... Alien: Cassie: Mana? Instantly, another light appeared above our heads. Alien: The ship landed. Alien: We ran. The alien began galloping away. An alien that could have been the alien's twin stepped out of the bruised ship. He looked burnt. The Visser charged at the other alien. A slug crawled out of Visser's ear, and into the other alien. Visser Three's new body killed the old one... Me: FLAME ON! I burnt the battered ship. An explosion occurred. I saw some bladed giant lizards. Visser Three: Hork-Bajir, attack! The Hork-Bajir raced after us. Marco absorbed the concrete and knocked two out. Marco: Rock hard. A Hork-Bajir slashed at the device. I was... Jakebajir? To be finished... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Ship